halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Psych: Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead
"Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead" is an episode of the dramedy Psych which makes suitable viewing for Halloween. It was originally aired in the US in 2008, during Season 2. Created by Steve Franks and broadcast on the USA Network, Psych is an American detective comedy-drama (also known as a "dramedy") which follows Shawn Spencer (played by Jame Roday), a young crime consultant who pretends to have psychic powers, when instead he is simply using a heightened sense of observational skills and detective instincts above the rest of the Santa Barbara Police Department. He chose to pretend to be a psychic after numerous tips he called in to the police department made them suspicious as to his overt knowledge of the crimes. Shawn is followed around by his best friend and reluctant partner, Burton "Gus" Guster (played by Dulé Hill), as well as his father, Henry Spencer (played by Corbin Bernsen) who is a retired member of the police force, who also taught Spencer to be a super sleuth. Plot The episode begins with the alarm going off in the history museum. Police detectives Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara arrive, only to discover that the museum's mummy is missing. The assistant curator, Sophie, is concerned but Lassiter notes that the security guard, Hastings, is missing and he has a criminal record. With that, he decides the case is not worth his time. He decides to go back to the case he is currently working on, trying to prove that the death of wealthy philanthropist William Wyles III was not caused by natural causes, despite that being the conclusion the police chief came to. Sophie is still worried, believing there is more to this case. She decides to call "psychic" detective Shawn Spencer. Shawn arrives and notices there are fingerprints on the inside of the glass case where the mummy was. He also notices a footprint walking away from the door. Pretending to have seen this in a psychic vision, Shawn comes to the conclusion that the mummy came to life and walked away. Shawn, calls his friend/assistant Burton "Gus" Guster, and decides to begin investigating this case by checking the security camera. However, he notices that there is no footage of the mummy being stolen or walking away. Shawn and Gus eventually discover that it is possible to escape from the museum without being caught on camera, as long as the security cameras are tilted. Shawn and Gus, eventually get locked in the museum for the night. Gus is terrified, as he believes in the Pharaoh's curse. Shawn, however, reveals that he asked for permission from Sophie, so he could work on the case. Shawn soon notices an exhibit of pistols donated by Wiles III, one with a chip missing from its ivory handle, that someone appears to have unsuccessfully tried to break into. Shawn worries the thief will come back that night. Shawn looks out the window, notices a camera and also notices that Hastings car is still parked in the parking lot. This is strange, as Hastings has been missing for as long as the mummy has been. Shawn finds an exhibit of old fridges, opens one of them and Hastings dead body falls out of it. Meanwhile, Lassiter is still working on his case. He decides to get another examination of Wyles III corpse. His son, William Wyles IV is upset that they are disturbing his father's eternal slumber. The autopsy on Hastings reveals that he was strangled to death by a hand wrapped in cloth, transferring three thousand year old spores to the body. This furthers Shawn's theory that the mummy came to life and left by itself. Shawn tracks the mummy in the museum warehouse. They question the foreman, who denies anything unusual happened with the mummy. Shawn and Gus notice the camera which they saw the night before. They see a woman who set up the camera. They ask her if they could see footage from the camera. The footage shows the mummy escaping from the museum, showing Shawn's theory to be correct. The mummy escapes in a white car. They head back to the warehouse and see the white car driving away. Shawn and Gus chase after the car. When they catch up to it, they find the mummy in it, dead, unlike in Shawn's theory. Shawn and Gus decide to tell Lassiter about what happened. Before they get a chance to tell him, he tells them about the break in his case. The autopsy on Wyles reveals that he died from a trauma to the head, which was caused bya tiny chip of ivory in his skull. Shawn tries to tell Lassiter about what he witnessed. However, Lassiter tells them that he does not care about the mummy case and the only reason he even came to the museum at first was because Wyles IV is on the museum board. When Shawn hears this, he puts everything he discovered together and announces that he has solved both cases. He tells Lassiter to meet him at the museum with Juliet, Sophie, and Wyles IV. At the museum, Shawn reveals to everybody what happened. Wyles IV killed his father with the pistol and put it back into the case. Unknown to him, Wyles III left the case of pistols to the museum in his will. When he discovered the investigation into his father's death would be reopened, Wyles IV had to retrieve the pistols, so no one would discover he killed his father with one of them. So he put off the overhaul of the security system, and, with the help of the museum foreman, he dressed as a mummy and waited for the museum to close before he got up and tried to break into the pistol case. Hastings caught him, so Wyles killed him and ran out, setting off the alarm and leaving the pistol behind. Wyles denies this at first but is taken into custody. It is revealed that he soon admits to the crime and is arrested. External links *''Psych'': "Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead" on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows